INTO THE UNKNOWN: A TMNT STORY
by Leofan221
Summary: A Caleb and Courtana story. Caleb messes with Augie"s puzzle cube and accidentally sends the pair to a rather weird dimension. They are taken before the once and future king of Camelot things get a little crazy!
1. PROLUGE: THE ARRIVAL

**HEY, GUYS. THIS IS MY FOURTH STORY FOR TMNT. IT'S ANOTHER COURTANA AND CALEB STORY, BUT IT'S ALSO MY FIRST CROSSOVER. HOPE YOU ENJOY! :)**

**~LEOFANGIRL**

PROLUGE: THE CUBE AND THE KID

Caleb looked at the strange puzzle cube in Don's lab. He was nearly eight years old, too old to deliberately disobey his mother's orders like this, had stole into Don's lab, nearly freaking out when he saw his mother, Courtana turn in her sleep, slumped in an armchair, a laptop open in her lap. He smiled, the thought of him catching her asleep gently closed the computer, then went back to his score. He twisted the many sections of it's surface, causing the crystals on the sides to start glowing. He silently repeated curses that he had heard his mom use from time to time when the sudden light caused said mom to wake up.

"Caleb? Caleb Hamato Yoshi!"She yelled at the quacking little turtle and the object in his tiny hands. "I have told you time and again not to touch that cu-"Whatever she was about to say was cut off as the two them were sucked into the light, leaving no trace of their disappearance, and the Ninjaken that had been beside the chair had vanished in the light as well as the screams of mother and son.


	2. CHAPTER ONE: THE AUDIENCE

**SO PLEASE TELL ME HOW I'M DOING! :) I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS STORY! AND LEAVE REVIEWS! **

**~LEOFANGIRL **

CHAPTER ONE: THE ARRIVAL

Arthur was not having a very busy day. He yawned and slumped further into his throne, massaging his temples wearily as a handful of his knights entered dragging a wounded young woman. Behind them came Merlin, leading a green skinned, shell wearing troll-like boy that couldn't have been more than eight years old. The thing was sobbing, trying to get to the woman.

"What's this about, Gwaine?"Arthur asked, very confused. Gwaine and his team had been on border patrol. Merlin had begged to go with them. Arthur had relented, on the condition that he resume his duties with twice the vigor as before.

"My Lord, we found this young lady while we were returning from our patrol. She had attacked us from the trees. We pinned her down and Merlin started questioning her, when out comes … whatever that is."He reported, pointing at the above mentioned little boy. "He was screaming and laid about with a staff, telling us to get off his mother. Upon seeing the boy, she got a sudden burst of energy. She threw us off and ran over to the child. 'I told you to stay under cover, Caleb' she had hissed, barely above a whisper. Percival here threw a spear at the boy, out of the shock of seeing the thing most likely, and she took it in the leg instead. We didn't know what else to do, sire."Gwaine bowed. Merlin had finally gotten the child to settle down, but at a moan from the woman, he broke free of Merlin's grasp and soared over to the lady. "Mommy!"He yelled, shaking her.

"Take her, and her child to Gaius."Arthur ordered. It was done very swiftly.

"What happened?"Gaius, the court physician, demanded as the woman was placed on a cot, moaning.

"Spear to the leg."Merlin surmised grimly.

"Get bandages and fresh water."Gaius ordered, as he mixed an antibiotic for the poor girl.

_She can't be older much older than twenty._ He thought, trying to calm the little one that was insistent on staying by her side.

~Earlier, in the woods.

A bright flash, then falling. That was all that I knew as we arrived at whatever dimension Caleb had calibrated it to send us to. We landed in woods and heard the sounds of someone riding toward us.

"Quick, hide!"I hissed, leading Caleb to a hollow tree nearby. "Stay in here. And do not let them see you."I said as I drew my Ninjaken. He looked like he was going to cry, so I stroked his cheek. They were getting close, whoever they were. I took a position in the branches above a path that I had just realized was there. Soon enough, about ten riders rode into view. I gasped. The riders were knights!

"Spread out. See if you can find out what caused that flash of light."One knight, not in uniform, but clearly the leader, ordered. The other knights wordlessly obeyed. After a few minutes, one of the knights beckoned to the leader.

"Over here. Foot prints."One said, finding my steps to this tree. The leader came over to investigate. _If I don't do something soon, they'll find the prints that lead to Caleb. I can't let that happen, so, as much as I hate it, I'll have to start this party. _I thought bitterly as I jumped down and took two or three knights out as I did so. I suddenly hit the tree I had been hiding in. the others were then able to pin me down on the forest floor. I said nothing to them. _Please let Caleb not see this. Please don't let him see me in this position. _I heard a yell, then saw my son trying to come to my rescue. _Crud. He saw. _The knights were about to capture Caleb, so I threw my attackers off of me, knocking them against the tree. I ran over to Caleb, furious. "I told you to stay under cover."I hissed, more harshly than I meant to. I heard the sound of something hurdling towards us. I grabbed Caleb and jumped out of the way, a spear landing in my leg, shattering my bones. I collapsed, blood pooling on the forest floor. I was dimly aware of Caleb screaming as he weakly shook me. As the world went black, I felt Caleb pulled from my grasp and my body being picked up. _Crud. Now we're both captured. Not much I can do about it, though. _


	3. CHAPTER TWO: INTRO TO CAMELOT'S FINEST

**HAHAHA! :) I LOVE WRITING THIS! THIS IS WAAAAAAYYYY TOO MUCH FUN. ANYWAYS, HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER. HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! :)**

**~LEOFAN221 **

CHAPTER TWO: INTRO TO CAMELOT'S FINEST

_I run down a long hallway, unsure why, but knowing that I need to hurry. I hear muffled laughter, followed by a scream that could only have been Caleb's. I pump my legs, faster and faster, but the hall keeps going on, curving to the left. The laughter gets a little closer. I run on. I finally reach the end and burst open the doors, revealing a sort of throne room. Inside is the Shredder, holding my son's limp body out, drawing back the blades on his wrists. "NOOOO!"I scream and sprint toward Shredder, but my legs are tired from running. I get there too late. I hear the squish as the blades reach their destination. Foot ninjas grab me, but I don't care or resist. _

I sit up, gasping for breath as the pain of sitting up courses through my body. "Caleb! NOO!"I'm shouting as kind hands push me back down, shushing me with a soothing voice that sounded old, and tired. _Master Splinter?_I think at first. I start sobbing, the impact of my dream crashing in on my. I curl up, ignoring the pain. I look up as I feel a kind hand on my shoulder. I open my eyes to see an old man standing over me, concern filling his gaze.

"Are you going to be OK, miss?"He asked, his voice sounding English, concerned, weary, and old.

"I-i thi-think s-o."I choke out between sobs. "Whe-where is m-my son?" I ask, unsure if I want to hear the answer. In response, he calls out. "Merlin. Merlin, it's alright to let him in now."He's nearly laughing as Merlin is dragged in by a little green blur. I smile, too. My son hugs me, and I try not to yelp from the pain. "Mommy! They wouldn't let me help them with the cloth and the water. Whenever I tried, Mr. Merlin just blocked the way."He said, so quickly I had a hard time discerning between the words.

"Sorry about that. He would have just been in the way, though."Merlin says with a smile. A second later, his face gets serious as I try to sit up, extracting Caleb from his hug regretfully.

"You need to take it easy, miss. Your leg was gravely injured. You lost a lot of blood."

"I've survived worse."I replied, wincing as I stood. "So, if you don't mind me asking, where am I? And who are you guys?"

"Oh, terribly sorry. I'm Merlin, and this is Gaius, the court physician. You're in Camelot. And you are?" I didn't see any harm in revealing our identities. "My name is Courtana. And this little one is my son, Caleb."I said, hugging Caleb with my arm.

"Your son?!"Merlin and Gaius spoke in unison, both as shocked as the other. I laughed.

"Yes. He isn't a demon or anything of that sort. He is just a turtle/human hybrid. He doesn't bite, much."

"That's wasn't the case in the woods."Merlin said, chuckling.

"You were there in the woods?"I asked.

"Yes. Me, Gwaine, Percival, and Elyan were returning from our border patrol when we saw a blinding flash of light. We left our path to investigate, when we found you two."Merlin replied. There was a knock at the door. A knight in sleeveless chain-mail entered at Gaius's invitation. "Oh, good. You're awake. King Arthur wishes an audience with you and, um …" He trailed off awkwardly. I gave him a smile, and he returned it. "Sorry about the spear. I panicked, don't know what I was thinking. Please accept my condolences."

"Not to worry, sir. The entire incident was due to my priggishness, and lack if manners. Do accept my humble apologies."I replied, and attempted a bow but had to stop halfway through because of the pain. Before I knew it the man was at my side supporting me. He sat me down on the cot again, and handed me a bundle of clothes. "You might want to wash before you see the king, though."He said, smiling. I sighed, grabbing the above mentioned clothes.

"Lead me to the baths, then, good sir."I replied, also smiling. I stood shakily up, and tried for a step, without getting too far.

"Here, allow me to carry you, my lady. My name is Percival, by the way. And you are?"

"Courtana. Pleased to meet you, Percival."I said as he scooped me up. I could feel the muscles in his arms. He did indeed carry me all the way to the baths, which was a tub of soapy warm water in a corner of the kitchen. _Great, just great. Is Percival going to have to help me with the bath?_ I thought, blushing slightly at the thought of it. Thankfully, a pretty African lady entered and introduced herself.

"I'm Guinevere. But everybody calls me Gwen."

"Courtana. But everybody I know calls me Corrie." She helped me undress, and neatly folding my clothes, placing them on a bench near the tub. "Thanks, Gwen. For a second, I thought Percival was going to help me with this."I said, giggling. We both started laughing, imagining Percival in that predicament. In a few minutes, I stood, toweled off and wearing a fancy dress.

"I haven't worn a dress in a long time."I said, admiring the garment. It was a gorgeous sapphire blue, with a slight V-neck, long sleeves, and sequins bordering everything. There was also a sash/belt that, too, was sequined. I wore leather boots that came up about to my knee. All in all, the outfit was very comfortable. I left, with Gwen helping me, for the throne room, and my audience with the king.


	4. CHAPTER FOUR: THE KING OF CAMELOT

**HEY, GUYS. I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS STORY. I HAD A LOT OF FUN WRITING THAT LAST CHAPTER, NEARLY PUTTING PERCIVAL IN AN AWKWARD POSITION. :)**

**~LEOFAN221 **

CHAPTER THREE: THE KING OF CAMELOT

"You have nothing to worry about, Corrie. He's harmless, just stand straight, don't call him 'Your Majesty, and you'll do fine."Gwen said as we neared double doors that undoubtedly lead to the throne room. We entered unceremoniously. I had to admit, the throne room was very nice. Merlin and Gaius were standing with the castle servants on one side of the room, while all of the knights stood on the other. As soon as I was inside, two fully armored men took over from Gwen. They weren't as gentle as she had been, but they got the job done. I soon stood before man that couldn't have been much older than myself. He looked tired, slumped in his throne. He looked at me, his face telling me that he wouldn't accept anything but the truth, the whole truth, and without any sass. _Oh, well. _I thought as the king started the questioning.

"How came you by the young … thing that you were brought in with?"

"That's a long story, sire. And one I don't enjoy telling."

"It's not like I have anything else planned, miss …"

"Courtana, sire. But you could call me Corrie. Everyone does."

"Now, miss Courtana, I repeat my question. How came you by the young one you were found with?"

seeing as I had no choice, I sighed and started. "He is my adopted son. His father was one of four mutant turtles. They were brothers, trained in the art of stealth so as to hide their appearance from normal people. Their father was a mutant rat, and they rescued me from a … unpleasant situation. I had lived with them ever since, in their home underground. One night, our enemies found our home. I was asked to run with Caleb, that's his name, and hide him. As soon as I did so, I returned. Only to be knocked out soon after my arrival. I came to to find my brothers and father barely clinging to life. The boy's father intrusted him to me with his dying breath."I finished, my voice getting weaker by the last two sentences. I was nearly in tears. Some of the ladies were actually bawling as quietly as possible.

"Well, I'm terribly sorry to hear that, Corrie. How did you come to these lands, my lady?"

"Two nights ago, my son found a portal cube that accidentally transported us here."

"Do you know a lady called Morgana Pendragon or have had any affiliation with her?"

"No, sire. I know none by that name, nor have had any affiliation with her."

"Then why attack my men? They had done nothing to provoke you."

"I acted in protection of Caleb."I turned to the knights side of the room. "I'm sorry to any knight that was among the few I attacked. It was wrong of me."Among the multitude of knights, I recognized the one that had discovered my footprints, and the other two I had knocked out in my jump from the tree. I was kneeling, which was difficult with a dress, and my leg out of commission. If I had had my two matchetes, I would have laid them in a crisscross shape, per an ancient Japanese ritual.

"Rise, Corrie. There is no need for apologies. I would have done the same thing, in your position."Percival said, helping me up. I gave him a smile.

"Now that we know more about you, Courtana, we would love for you and your son to stay as long as necessary."

"Thank you, sire."I said, looking around at my new friends. "I like it here. And I think Caleb does, too" So here I was at Camelot, with King Arthur, and Merlin. And it seemed we would stay for a good long while. But it wasn't a bad stay. We were among friends, and Caleb and I learned much during our time in Camelot. After five years, we found a way to return home. We found a puzzle cube. Thankfully, I still remembered how to set it for our dimension. We actually were sad to leave.

"I'll never forget this experience. Ever. I'll always miss you. Maybe we could find a way for you guys to see our home, meet my friends."I said, hugging Merlin with bone-crushing intensity. I hugged everyone and there were many heartfelt goodbyes shared. I turned the cube, and we were back home. It seems that only about five months had passed at home. Casey and April were overjoyed to see us, and were dying to know what had happened. Me and Caleb smiled at each other.

"You would believe us if we told you!"We spoke in unison. And they wouldn't for a while.


End file.
